


On The Threshold

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions asked and promises made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 20. (Posted to LJ on January 20) HAPPY BIRTHDAY canaana Prompt: Peter/El/Neal, fragments. Thanks to evila_elf for Beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

“You’ve done this before,” Peter comments, just casually enough for Neal to know he’s serious.

Neal’s tempted to go with his best glib smile. He wants to put off any uncomfortable thoughts at least for tonight, but he can’t. If he wants this, he has to be honest.

“Yeah. Me, Kate, Mozzie,” he says softly. “It was great. And then...it wasn’t.”

Peter is watching him.

“This is different. I promise.” For once in his life, it’s not a lie.

Neal holds his breath until Peter smiles, making Neal feel both wanted and trusted.

“Let’s not keep a lady waiting.”


End file.
